Potions Class
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: What lenghts will Nymphadora Tonks go to, to get some alone time with Severus Snape? TonksxSeverus. R&R.


**Potions Class**

**A/N: **A little light hearted, Tonkerus one shot.

R&R, and enjoy :D

-xx

_**xxx**_

The last thing Nymphadora Tonks wanted to do today, was to sit in the dimly lit, musty potions lab for two hours with Slytherins, listening to Severus Snape drone on and on about the uses of boomslang skin, when mixed with lace wing flies. Yet, here she was, hunched over on the desk, her copy of _Advanced Potion Making _used as a cushion under her elbow to prop her head up.

She would much rather be curled up in his office with him, just sitting there, holding each other, with no need to lie, to pretend. There was nothing else that mattered other than the two of them. Merlin, what she wouldn't do for it right now.

That gave her an idea. He was about to demonstrate to them, the physical combustion of boomslang skin, when mixed with lace wing flies, and added to a draught of living death. She had been doing better in Potions recently, for obvious reasons, but she was doing her own research. What you would expect to witness, was that both would combust with a smoky, sooty flame. It showed that the draught, was perfect, ready for use. Due to her extra research, she also knew, that if you added just a pinch of powdered moonstone, it would act as a catalyst, speed up the reaction and burn with a loud pop, rather than the smoky flames.

Perfect.

"Alright, gather around. Come on, no delaying." Snape's voice was authoritive, demanding. He wasn't a man to be messed with, but that didn't apply to Tonks. She pushed herself up from her seat, and among the midst of the shuffling students, none of them in a rush to come up close to Snape, she slipped behind them all to the storage cupboard.

Grinning, she quickly rummaged around, and found the small container, slipping it inside of her robes. From her times in detention here, she had a fair idea of where everything was.

She slipped back among the crowd of unenthusiastic students, and it didn't take much squeezing for her to make her way to the front, nearest the cauldron. Just for a moment, Severus's eyes met hers, and he smiled ever so slightly, but it was enough for her to see it, and to make her smile in return.

As he turned his back to her, addressing the rest of the students, he started to speak, "Now, for any of you who have the brain capacity to have been listening to me, you will know that what I have brewed here, is a draught of living death. Absoulutely deadly. What I am showing you today, is how to test if the potion is perfectly brewed, without having to have somebody injest it. When the mixed boomslang skin, and lace wing flies come together, poured into the draught, you will witness a sooty, smoky flame is produced." His voice was commanding, demanding attention. He was very good at getting other peoples attention.

While he was speaking, and his back was turned, Tonks opened the container in her robe pocket, and took a pinch of the soft, glittering powder. Taking a quick glance around her, she leaned forward and sprinkled the moonstone powder into the deadly draught. It fizzed a little, but nothing too noticeable. My closest friend, Sara, looked at me with wide eyes, but I just wined and motioned for her to act as nothign happened.

Tonks leaned back ever so slightly, watching carefully, hoping it would have the desired effect. Severus turned back to the cauldron, picking up the beaker in which he had earlier mixed the required ingredients. He tipped the contents of the beaker into the bubbling cauldron.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. The flame was slightly sooty as it reacted, but what nobody else anticipated, not even Severus, was the loud, deafening bang the reaction gave.

Severus jumped, and before he could stop himself, a quite girly, high pitched scream left his lips. It only took him a moment to compose himself, despite his embarrassement from the chuckles of the students around him, including Tonks. He shot them all a glare, his eyes narrowed, cold as he turned to look at the bubbling concoction. He lowered his head to it, sniffinh slightly, and running his finger along the rim. When he looked at it, he seen the shiny powder, and he smirked. He knew who this was from, but he said nothing, for the moment, just glancing at Tonks, letting her know that he knew.

"What little half-wit thinks this was funny, to sabotage this?" He said, straightening up, looking around at the students, avoiding Tonks' gaze. When Sara's eyes flickered to her friend, he smirked. He was a good actor.

"Nymphadora, you think you're funny, do you? My office, now. The rest of you, I want a six-foot long essay on the expected results of this, and why it went wrong. Class dismissed." The students all groaned slightly, as they shuffled away.

Just a good an actress, Tonks rolled her eyes, groaning slightly as she shuffled into his office, closing the dor and sitting down on his chair, as she did on many occasions. Severus snarled at the remaining students, and stalked off into his office, his cloak billowing behind him as he walked. He closed the door behind him, and narrowed his eyes slighty at his girlfriend. "Do you take pleasure in embarrasing me infront of my class, Dora?" He asked, making his way to his desk, leaning over it, supporting himself with his hands.

Tonnks squared up to him, so that there was only a few milimeters between their noses. "No, but I do take pleasure in having you all to myself, which, might I add, I accomplished." With that, she closed the distance, kissing him ever so softly.

When she pulled away, he was grinning softly, his black eyes sparkling as they met hers. "Come on then, little miss screamer." She said with a wink, smirking as she stood, leading him into his bedroom. Closing the door behind them.

The lenghts she went to to get him all to herself.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Ta-daaa! Finito :D

Hope all enjoyed it xD

Reviews are welcomed greatly!

-xx


End file.
